El rechazado
by erogothic
Summary: Otro WalterxHenry,afrontando otro problema típico -?- xD de parejas!


Henry llegaba del trabajo. Por suerte..era viernes y al otro día no tenía que llegar se sienta en el sofá.

—Hmm..que lindo regresar a casa..

—Heeennnrrrryy..

—Uh no..

—¡Henryyy! volvistes mi vida! ^^ ¿Cóomo te fue?

—Estoy cansado .. después

—Oh vamos Henry,arriba esos ánimos que te hice una torta

—Después Walter,estoy muy cansado..

Entonces él ,se sienta al lado suyo.

—Vení..poné tu cabeza en mis piernas,mientras te hago cariñitos.

Henry apoya su cabeza en sus piernas.

—Uy que carita eeh

—Si u.u

—¿Que pasó?

—Nada..tuve un día terrible..un tipo llamado James me vino a quejarse porque dice que el book para su casamiento era un fiasco,y me dijo que lo haga de yo le dije..MIRE SEÑOR,A MI ME COSTÓ MUCHO TRABAJO HACER ESTO ¬¬ ¿ACASO USTED A QUE SE DEDICA? ¿A JODER VIDAS?

Entonces Henry,angustiado,le contaba la historia a su querido concubino.

—Ay Henry,no le des importancia a ese.. es un idiota.A mi me encantan tus fotos!En especial el de la iglesia de silent Hill!

—Ehmm..gracias.

Walter le tiraba de los cachetes,mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.Él,lo miraba con una sonrisa,mientrasque Henry sonrojaba.

—Henry..sé que te puede calmar..

—¡Oh si! Un besoo de él,me encantaría-Pensaba Henry,mientras cerraba sus ojos para besar..

—¡Comer mi torta!

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso..?

—Walter..yo quiero otra cosa..después lo hago.

—Acaso..acaso no queres..¿Comer mi torta?

—No,no es eso..

—Henry..¡Qué insencible que sos! Y no te das una idea del trabajo que me costo conseguir todo esto,inclusó me pelié con tu VECINITA EILEEN PERRA ¬¬ porque quedaban muy pocas cosas en el mercado..y vos..¿Me desprecias así?

—No,Walter..¡Espera!

Walter tira a Henry en el piso,y se va hasta la habitación de Henry,haciendo que cierre fuerte la puerta.

—Walter..

—¡ANDATE!

—¡Walteer! ¡Walter abrí la puerta! ¡Walter!

Estuvo unos minutos mas golpeando la puerta e insistiendo.

—Bueno,está bien WALTER..pero te digo una cosa..te vas a perder de como voy a probar tu torta ¬¬.

Henry va hasta la heladera a buscar la torta.

—Hmm..se ve linda.

Henry agarra un cuchillo,y corta un pedacito.

—Bueno..la voy a probar..

Cuando lo estaba por hacer..

—¿Qué te pareció?

—¿Eh?

—¿La torta?¿Te gustó?

—Ahora la voy a probar..

—¿Pero que te pareció?

—Te dije que ahora la pruebo

—No,pero yo quiero que me digas..¡qué te pareció!

—Walter,a simple vista me pareció linda,ahora dejame comer

—¿LINDA? ¡Y vos no te das cuenta del trabajo que me costó! ¬¬ ¡no ves que sos un insencible! a veces no entiendo porque te amo T_T,entiendo a todos los que dicen que el amor dueleeeeeeee!

Walter se fue a llorar una vez más al cuarto,y nuevamente cierra de un puertazo la puerta.

—Qué histérico por dios..

—¡NO SOY HISTÉRICO!

—What the..?Me escuchó..y eso que hablo bastante bajo

—¡NO,NO ES CIERTO!

—¡Callate!¿Querés que coma tu torta o no?

—¡Hacé lo que quieras!

—¡Walteeer!

Entonces Henry deja de lado la torta,y sale de su departamento. Fue hasta abajo,y de allí salió a caminar un esas,se sienta en un banco de por ahí cerca.

—No sé...que le ví..

*Flashbacks*

_Henry.._

_¡Henry por favor!_

_¡Te quiero!_

_Dame un abrazo,por favor.._

_¡TE AMO!_

_No me dejes_

_Eres el ultimo de los 21 sacramentos_

_Esto pertenece a la Señorita Eileen Galvin.._

_Madre_

_MADRE_

_¡MADREEEEEEEEEE DESPIERTAA!_

_Henry..estas viendo las cosas que te digo en el juego u.u nunca te quise matar Henry! Te amo,perdoname por todo_

_¿En serio? ¿Querés hacerlo?_

_Mirá que lo puedo hacer muy despacio.._

_Me alegro que te haya gustado!_

_Te amo :3_

_A la grande le puse cuca _(WTF?)

—Ahh..no lo sé. Compartí mucho con él..quizás,no sé..debería tomarme..un descanzo. O no sé.. fueron años maravillosos a su lado,lo quiero..pero..no sé..

Henry se encontraba confudidamente meditando sobre que hacer con su relación con parecer..su histeriqueo mucho no le iba.

—¿Walter?

—Henry..

—¿Cómo..me encontrastes?

—Porque lo gritastes.. dijistes..ME VOY A CAMINAR POR AHI YA VUELVO!

—¿Y como sabes que..?

—Siempre venís acá

—Ah..

—Perdón Henry si soy muy histérico la mayoría de las veces, muy celoso con Eileen..pero es una perra ¬¬ grr la mataría! Estem..perdón. Voy de nuevo..soy un tonto Henry. Mira.. nuestra relación no siempre será perfecta,seamos realistas..pero..no quiero que nos volvamos a pelear por esto

—Walter..vos me insitastes..

—Lo sé..pero por favor Henry,te lo último y único que tengo esta vida u.u me hicistes muy feliz en estos años que pasamos juntos

Mientras hablaban,él estaba abrazado a Henry.

—Walter..

—Perdón Henry..

Henry procede a acariciarlo.

—Te quiero..tontito..

—Yo más..

Entonces ambos se dan un beso muy tierno y és de eso,Henry se acurruca en el pecho de Walter..

—Te amo..

—Yo más,cosita ^^

—Volvamos a casa,¿sí?

—Henry..antes..

—Sí..

—¿No te gustaría provar un bocado de la torta?

—WHAT THE?

—La traje hasta acá,así la comemos juntitos ^^

—Hmm no lo sé

¿Qué dijistes? ¬¬

—Bueno estem..yo..

—Estaba bromeando

—Walter..

La parejita se sentó en el banco,mientras Walter,con una cuchara,agarraba porciones y se las daba a Henry.

—A ver..abrí esa linda boquitaa ^^

—Henry come ese bocado.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Bueno..está muy rica..

Ambos se miran sonrientemiente,y Walter le da un beso en el cachete.

****

Fin


End file.
